Upheaval
Upheaval is a medium-sized map in'' Call of Duty: World at War''. Overview Upheaval is covered in two-story houses and has a railroad track with empty train cars. This makes it a very sniper-oriented map. When sniping or using any long range gun, simply find a house with a view of enemies, set some bouncing betties as a defense and begin getting kills. If the player is not sniping, then it is a good idea to keep an eye out for snipers. If the player storms an occupied house, keep a close eye out for betties on the staircases. Due to the threat of getting sniped, stick close to walls and try to never stand still unless the player is fully aware of one's surroundings. The map is divided into five main sections. On the north side is a grassy pathway, with a butcher shop at the far West end, and the train tracks to the East. There are three "sniper" buildings, with two stories and windows overlooking the path. The south side contains a back alley, with a small garden at the east end. Many bushes allow for easy ambush spots. If the player is passing through, watch out for bouncing betties in the bushes. It is recommended to stay away from the bushes at all costs. The West side has a large building with almost no sniper potential, mostly used as a place for campers to stay. There is one building overlooking the center that is a pretty good sniper spot. The East has the railroad track and empty train cars. In the car on the far right, there is a small box the player can stand on to see through a grate in the side of the boxcar. This area tends to be ignored in favor of the more urban areas. In the center is the remains of a wall or building, where the central flag in the War game mode is located. There is a way to get on top of this, by jumping on the side of the ruins and jumping until reaching the top. The best chance as a sniper on this map is to either use a semi-automatic gun with a Telescopic Sight like the SVT-40 or Gewehr 43 or an unscoped Bolt Action rifle, in case the enemy manages to sneak near the player due to its relatively small size for a sniper-oriented map. The M2 Flamethrower is a good choice on this map if having unlocked it, as storming houses will get many kills. The Type 99 performs well in this map due to its low recoil and high power. The M1919 also works quite well. This map is often a favorite of most players as it has a balance of ideal camping and sniping areas in the elevated positions in the buildings, as well as "run 'n' gun" tactics. It is one of the most played/ favored maps for Search and Destroy for positioning of the bomb sites are easily defended although with good teamwork they can be easily destroyed. (Search and Destroy mode being notably more favored after the 'noob tube' spamming at the beginning of the match was prevented with a patch) Trivia *On the Wii version, the glass windows don't crack when hitting them; they disappear (the player can still hear the glass shattering, though). * With all the outcrops and destroyed scenery, there are many glitches letting players jump onto roofs and find new sniping spots. * Near the boxcars at the front of the level, there is a tire swing beyond the fence that can be swung around by shooting it. Also, there are slabs of meat hanging in the butcher's shop near the Wehrmacht spawn. These are examples of the game's few interactive scenery pieces. *Also, near the front of the level where the railroad tracks are, there is a large piece of land beyond that, this is where the Katyusha rockets were launched in the single player mission "Ring of Steel". *On the Wii version, there is a chicken on a knife stuck in the wall of the butcher's shop, if the player shoots the chicken, it will fall off the wall. *If the player stands in front of the building with the clock on it, a clock chime can be heard. This happens every three minutes. *Also, in that general area of the clock tower, the sound of tank turrets moving can be heard although no tanks can be seen. This may be a reference to "Ring of Steel", as in that mission the clock tower was destroyed. *In the butcher shop, there is a huge pool of blood. *Outside of the map, in a building there is a hidden Telephone pole. This is right next to the Clock tower. *Also, in the map, there is an inaccessible room that looks as if at one time the player was to go in there. It has a pile of rubble in the back but that's about all there is. *If the player goes behind the butcher shop near the Wehrmacht spawn, by the building and moves furthest to the corner in front of the pole and jumps backward, the player will get stuck until one dies. *It's possible to "climb" the wall of the charred building near the Red Army spawn, by jumping on the bed rack then repeatedly tapping jump to climb on the door then through the window. *Like a few other maps, the layout of the map is different on the Wii than on the other consoles/platforms. The wall in front of the Butcher's shop is lacking a hole in the wall, meaning that players have to jump the wall. *Outside of map, almost to the very end, there is a floating tree, bush, and grass. But there's no ground for where they stand. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Maps